


Vitreum: The Fusion World

by DirgeOfCerberus111



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alexandrite gets the spotlight for once, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, GIANT fusions, Gen, Takes place post-CYM and pre-movie, and I do mean TITANIC fusions., mention of Pyrope and Demantoid, original gem world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirgeOfCerberus111/pseuds/DirgeOfCerberus111
Summary: It's the dawn of Era 3. Steven and his friends are liberating Gemkind one world at a time, with Yellow and Blue Diamond coming along for the ride. Next on their list is the planet Vitreum, a world that's been out of contact for eons.However, their ship crashes and they soon discover that this is no ordinary Gem colony. It is a world inhabited only by colossal fusions.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I had been cooking up for a while now. Originally the idea was inspired by the piece "Fusions world" by Twenty-seventh on Deviantart. (I tried to link it directly but it kept messing things up, but they gave me permission to post it here!) I created a info dump/outline on my tumblr and it just kinda started growing until I had enough for a prologue. I am really proud of this chapter, I've been getting better at painting scenes and I LOVE stories about giants or titanic beings. I think its a very different setting than what the main characters are used to, especially the Diamonds, and that will have a lot of room for interesting interactions. So hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I had been cooking up for a while now. Originally the idea was inspired by the piece "Fusions world" by Twenty-seventh on Deviantart. (I tried to link it directly but it kept messing things up, but they gave me permission to post it here!) I created a info dump/outline on my tumblr and it just kinda started growing until I had enough for a prologue. I am really proud of this chapter, I've been getting better at painting scenes and I LOVE stories about giants or titanic beings. I think its a very different setting than what the main characters are used to, especially the Diamonds, and that will have a lot of room for interesting interactions. So hope you enjoy!

" _Alexandrite traverses a world she never thought possible._ "

* * *

Steven was on his grand tour of the Empire. One by one, they liberated colonies from the Old Authority. They would visit a world, and together with his friends, they would help them dismantle the old caste system. On one world they might simply announce the new rules of Era 3 and things would fall into place from there. On another they might have to help show them that there are other ways to live. With him this time was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Bismuth, as well as their two largest companions on this journey.

“I can’t believe there are entire colonies we’ve forgotten about.” Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose in dismay.

Blue Diamond placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “That's why we’re here now, to make things better.”

Not too long ago, Steven and the Crystal Gems had stopped Pyrope and Demantoid from using the Light Prism to create their own empires. Along the way during that adventure they had visited several Gem colonies, discovering that some had been neglected for ages and had fallen into disrepair. Yellow had taken this news the hardest, having always put much pride in her role as a leader.

So this time they both elected to come along, to help smoothen the process with their presence should there be any stubborn Gems. White Diamond remained on Homeworld, to watch over things and help undo some of the damage she had done throughout the previous Eras. For all of them, there was much regret to be confronted.

Next on their list was Igneous System Colony 16, also known as Vitreum.

By sifting through some of Homeworld’s archives, they had discovered the planet had been completely forgotten about for eons, with no travel going to or from it. Unfortunately, the records were so old that large portions of it were missing. Attempts to reach the colony via Warp Pad failed, signalling that the Warp network there was down.

So it was off to Vitreum by ship then, with a good old fashioned interstellar road trip.

An icon beeped with their arrival at their destination.

“Here we are, Planet Vitreum!” he declared.

He had been expecting an average looking Gem planet. What he got was something altogether different.

The planet was a mostly red rock, cracked in a dozen places. On one side was a moderately-sized ocean, on the other was a massive hurricane that swirled across its face, and between them were numerous storm systems, volcanic smoke plumes, some fantastically tall mountains whose tips seemed to touch the stars. The northern pole was dominated by ice caps.

None of that was necessarily unusual on their own. But something about it looked… off. Upheaved. Like something that had been smashed and then fused back together.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” he asked.

“It looks dreadful…” Blue whispered.

Peridot huffed with irritation as she revisited her screen.

“These records are completely out of date, none of the landmasses line up. Look, those mountains aren’t even on the charts!”

They sent out hails and waited to see who would respond to them. But the communication channels were silent.

“We’re not receiving any responses to our hails.”

“Not a huge surprise, they’ve been cut off for eons,” Yellow muttered with some guilt. “If they could send a message, they would have done it ages ago.”

The results of their scans came up, with Peridot translating the data to the group.

“We’ve got signs of huge seismic activity all over the planet. Tectonic upheaval. Unstable tidal currents. Chaotic weather patterns. What a mess.”

“Maybe there was an accident during the colonization?” Blue Diamond suggested.

“What does the scanner say?” Yellow Diamond asked, directing her question at Peridot. “Are there any Gems still down there?”

Peridot worked on the holographic screen a moment.  
  
“We have confirmed Gem presences on the colony, roughly about the same as the recorded population before… strange.”  
  
“What is it, Peridot?” Steven asked, looking up now.  
  
“They’re all grouped up all over the place. Some number only a few dozen, but others with hundreds in close proximity. _Very_ close proximity.”  
  
“So? Maybe they learned to hang out over the last few bajillion years,” Amethyst shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
“Well, no, I mean, yes, that’s a possibility but- Ugh, _look_ . Normally they should be sticking to Gem structures right?”  
  
“Yeah? So?”

“Because they’re all moving.”

There was a heavy pause.

“So, what does that mean-”

Steven didn’t get to finish his sentence as the entire ship was suddenly rocked by an impact. Warning klaxons went off as all aboard were thrown off their feet.

They had been hit by something and now they were hurtling towards the planet, its visage rapidly growing in the view screen.

As everyone bounced around the spinning ship, Steven caught and encompassed them in his bubble.

Before everything went black, someone’s voice rang out.

“BRACE YOURSELVES!”

There was a sudden crash and things when dark. Then a bounce, a few more, then tumbling. Much tumbling.

When the world finally stopped spinning and crashing about, at last it seemed safe to ask. It was pitch-black, save for the soft glow of his bubble.

“Is everyone okay?” Steven asked, his face smushed amongst five others in his bubble, as well as two Diamonds crammed together like sardines in the crumpled cockpit. He received a chorus of groaning affirmatives.

“Okay, how are we going to get out of here?”

“Hold on, I’ve got this,” Yellow said. With a somewhat confined hand, she sliced a perfectly measured exit hole through the side of her ship and punched it clear out. Climbing out, she helped Blue up who in turn reached back for the others.

Yellow Diamond beheld her ruined ship.

“Not again!” she bemoaned, her hands on her head. “Can’t I take this thing out anymore without it being wrecked?”

A time later, Bismuth and Pearl emerged from the wreckage having finished their inspection.

“Yup, she’s a wreck,” the blacksmith announced, indicating towards the downed ship. 

"It'll take us at least a day to fix it,” Pearl added. “Even with Bismuth, Peridot, and I working together."

“It’ll take even longer, because they’ll be needing you for the welcoming committee.”

“Are you sure you won’t need me?”  
  
“Who better to show the Gems here how much things have changed than a Pearl being part of a diplomatic mission? We’ll be _fiiiine_ , go have fun and leave the boring mechanic stuff to the B Team.”

A large chunk of the hull had been crumpled inwards, with bits of the object that had stricken them embedded in it. It seemed to be made of rocks.

Peridot inspected the damage in an expert’s hand. “It almost looks like we were hit by an asteroid. But all this stone is made of metamorphically _recent_ rock, something you don’t usually find in space.”

“From the _planet_?” Yellow Diamond said dubiously.

“Leave the expertise to the experts, Yellow Clod.”

Steven looked about himself and the dry ravine they were in.

“So where are we now?”

Peridot flicked on a screen. “The map says we are currently located somewhere in Facet 6. Hm, but these records haven’t been updated in eons. For all we know, tectonic drift could have carried this entire region hundreds of miles away over the last eon.”

“Alright everyone, we still have a mission to complete.” Garnet reminded them. “We have to make contact with the Gems here and let them know that the Empire has been dismantled.”

“Then we’ll find the nearest group of Gems and give them the good news!” Steven declared.

“The nearest cluster of Gems is located just a few miles west from our current position,” Peridot informed them.

“Then that’s where we’ll head first.”

Pearl leaned over Peridot’s shoulder and eyed the map.

“That’s strange… There’s no record of a Gem settlement there, built or even planned.” Pearl noted.

“Must not have been in the original construction plans,” Peridot responded academically. “This whole colony diverged from the original design a long time ago.”

“Perhaps.”

They decided on a course of action. Peridot and Bismuth would remain with the ship to effect repairs, while the rest set out to hopefully make contact with this colony’s inhabitants.

They traversed a realm that seemed more primeval than colonized. It was broken by mountains and cracked by canyons, welded together by ancient lava flows and vitrified glass. Most of the flows were cold, but some not so much.

From atop a hill Yellow Diamond surveyed the ruined and desolate landscape.

“What a mess. This used to be a perfectly good colony.”

Steven gave her a disapproving look.

“ _Which isn’t a good thing because draining planets for their resources is bad_!” she rapidly backtracked with Blue quickly nodding in agreement.

They had made a lot of progress since the beginning of Era 3, and they really were trying, but they still had some bad habits to work out. He looked back at the surrounding landscape, seemingly devoid of structures or activity. “Why does it look like this? Compared to all the other Gem planets we visited, this place seems kind of, I dunno, wild?” Steven wondered.

It was Peridot who answered.

“That’s because it's an Igneous System colony, as opposed to a Crystal System planet like Earth. That means it's much more volcanically active. Too inhospitable for organic life, so not much use for Kindergartens. But it does have a wealth of mineral resources and geothermal energy. Though this planet seems _too_ unstable for that designation. Guess the colonizers in charge didn’t do their job properly.”

They walked along a ridge until they came around the bend. When they did, they saw that ahead of them was a plain of basalt flows. On the other side of that was a low lying mountain that stretched out.

As they moved closer towards the mountain, it became apparent that the Gems signatures they were searching for seemed to be emanating from _under_ it. Hundreds of them, judging by the scans. But there was a new cause for concern.

A storm was brewing, on the horizon dark clouds were gathering, lightning cracking distantly. The echoes of far-off thunder could be heard. Already the wind was blowing like the storm’s cold breath.

“Guys, I don’t like the look of that storm...” Steven warned.

“We’ll have to find shelter before it hits,” Garnet said. She adjusted her visor as she peered into the future. “There should be some caves in this area we can use,” she indicated pointing towards a series of crags and canyons below the ridge they stood. “We should be able to take shelter in one of them until it passes.”

“That’s fine, we’ll find a cave, sit tight, maybe make a little campfire, and then we’ll-” His words were interrupted as the ground began to rumble.

“Earthquake! Er… Planetquake!” Steven called out as he tried to keep his balance.

Across the basalt flows, cracks began to form, large rifts widening and branching out from the mountain that had been their destination. The rumbling grew, rocks began to cascade down.

Lightning flashed, as the looming shape that Steven had initially mistaken for a mountain… began to stand up. 

With a gaping jaw, Steven's gaze traveled upward, higher and higher, as the immense shape of the Fusion was revealed.

It was like some ancient giant or titan of myth and legend had come to life before his very eyes. The world rumbled as it shook off its lethargy, tons of rock and stone running off its body like earthen rain. A ridge disappeared beneath a colossal hand, then two, then more. It planted its footing and rose from its rest until its ponderous head blotted out the sun.

The land was plunged into shadow. The pebbles distantly witnessing it from afar could only watch in silenced awe.

Amongst them, Garnet alone took off her visor, unable to believe her own eyes.

Then with laborious deliberance, it took a step forward. In one step, the world shuddered, boulders for miles, before stubbornly transfixed for centuries where they lay, suddenly came loose by their hundreds.

The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds all ran for cover against the side of the mountain, with the Diamonds sheltering the smaller persons with their bodies, the boulders doing little damage to them. Steven peered out from between their sheltering arms to gasp at it again in wonder.

Its dark mauve skin was dotted by dozens upon dozens of gemstones. Up its limbs, across its torso, and around its head. More than he had ever seen on any Gem previously. All different kinds. How many gemstones exactly adorned them, none could say. Twenty? Thirty? Fifty? After a point, it ceased to matter, because the colossus was beyond belief. A gestalt of more minds as one then any of them had ever dreamed possible.

It’s myriad eyes glowed with thrumming, pulsating power. They glared at the horizon, angry and challenged. Within its colossal holographic body, scores of minds were acting in unison, insync enough to create and move such a behemoth. Its lips twisted with a bellicose snarl, baring sharpened ranks of teeth like rows of tall coniferous trees.

Another shuddering footfall finally woke them from their reverie.

“Is THAT a GEM?!”

“Impossible… Fusions that size aren’t possible!” Blue Diamond gaped awestruck.

“Tell _them_ that!” Amethyst pointed at the impossible giant.

They moved inexorable forwards on towering legs the size of the tallest spires, one lumbering footfall in front of the other. Each step shattered earth and shook the very mountains to their core.

Even from so far away, the Fusion Titan loomed in the sky as it made its way towards the oncoming storm.

Or perhaps, not a storm at all, as a new shape could dimly be made out from within the swirling vortex. A silhouette to rival the approaching Titan. Eyes shone from behind the windwall like twin luminous moons.

The world still shuddered with every ponderous step taken as the two Titans prepared to do battle. It was a collision course. An unstoppable force about to meet an immovable object.

“We need to leave. NOW.”

Without another word Garnet picked up Steven and slung him over her shoulder before taking off with the others. As they ran, Steven was witness to the sight unfolding.

Its base rose from the ground in a spiraling twister, just as its head merged with the sky by the cyclone that sprung from their scalp like a crown, connecting heaven and earth.

The Titan Fusion leaned over a mountain it dwarfed and dug its hands beneath the base until they met in the middle. Then with a great heave, tore the mountain up from its roots.

With a deafening clarion cry, it hefted the mountain-boulder over its plateau-shoulder and cast it at the walking storm. A million tons of rock sailed through the sky like a cast stone.

“INCOMING!” Steven cried out in warning.

The entire world seemed to jump beneath them and in the span of a second they were airborne, ground intermixed weightlessly with sky. In this moment of surreal tranquility before gravity reinstated its prevalent order, all the oddities they had encountered each became clear in his mind.

Why all the Gem signatures were clumped up. Why they were moving.

They weren’t on some regular old Gem colony.

They were on a world no one thought possible.

A lost world of Fusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story! I have the second part under construction but I don't know when it will be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter almost exactly a month from the last one, pretty fast for me. Hope you enjoy!

At the bottom of the cliff, amongst a haphazard pile of rocks and debris, the Crystal Gems and Diamonds alike were once again piled atop one another.

“Okay, so, did anyone else see that _mountain_ get up or is that just the fall talking?” Amethyst groaned, rubbing her head.

“How are fusions like that even possible?” said Pearl.

“It shouldn’t be. There are too many Gems in there. It should be impossible for them to stay together like that,” Yellow Diamond said, rubble running off her shoulders.

Garnet stood and gazed contemplatively into the distance.

“Fusion takes harmony between Gems. I don’t know how they could balance so many minds at once, or why they were fighting, but...” Garnet trailed off, seeming to become lost in thought. Perhaps she was checking the future or perhaps Ruby and Sapphire were having their own discussion. Either way, she reached a decision.

“We need to get back to the ship, we’re not equipped to handle anything like this.”

“But we just got here!” Steven lamented.

“Believe me, I don’t want to leave yet either. But we have no idea what’s going on or what we’re up against. We can come back again later.”

Steven wanted to say something but relented.

“Come on, the ship is this way,” she gestured to them.

Steven looked down disappointedly. He didn’t want to leave without helping the Gems here. But he had to admit, if everyone on this planet was as big as those two, he didn’t see how they could get their attention, much less talk to them. 

“Oh, I hope Peridot and Bismuth have made progress fixing the ship,” Pearl worried as they walked. “I don’t want to be stuck here if more like them show up. I wonder if they even know what’s happening yet...”

“Dude, a mountain just tossed like a foosball like, five minutes ago, I don’t think they CAN’T know that something’s up.”

They traveled through the maze-like canyon. The boom and rumbling of the titanic battle could still be heard and felt from this far away, occasionally shaking rocks and canyon walls alike. Above them, the fusion-generated storm was almost upon them, gusty and thundering.

This place could have once been a Kindergarten, its walls were steep enough for it to be possible. Around here, the canyon walls were punctuated by large brutal holes. But it was so splintered and maze-like that it was impossible to tell for certain, shaped by cataclysmic forces.

“Are these Kindergarten holes?” Steven wondered.

“They don’t look like exit holes, they look burrowed rather than anything burst out,” Pearl observed. 

“Yeesh, I’d hate to meet whatever made these,” Amethyst winced.

“Besides, fusions wouldn’t have been what emerged,” Pearl added. “Injectors can’t inject fusions obviously.” 

“Maybe the fusions were so big because they were fusions of giant Gems?” Steven suggested.

“That’s… well I was going to say ‘preposterous’, but…”

The Crystal Gems were so caught up in their discussion that they did not notice as some rocks began to trickle above them. 

Halfway up the canyon, sequestered in a hollow, something began to stir. It shifted restlessly as its dormancy was disturbed by the unwelcomed sound of intruders. It roused until its shifting could not be ignored.

“Does anybody hear that?”

The trickle of rocks drew their attention upwards towards the source. A massive multi-limbed shape unfurled itself from within and dropped to the canyon floor in front of them with a thunderous thud.

The fusion was huge, a blue and green being who, while not a mountain, still towered over even the Diamonds. She was built not unlike Sugilite, with a powerful heavy build and ten limbs with heavy forearms in a manner that resembled a tarantula. At least fifteen gemstones could be seen dotting their physical form, with possibly even more hidden elsewhere. They loomed above them, a fanged maw curled in a deep growl.

“A fusion!” said Garnet.  
  
“You think they're friendly?” Amethyst asked nervously.

“Don’t worry guys, I got this.” Steven stepped forward and delivered his Era 3 speech that he had been working on since the incident with Pyrope and Demantoid.

“Hi, it's nice to meet you! I’m Steven, and these are the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds. Good news! The Gem Empire has been dismantled! Now it's Era 3 and all Gems are liberated and free! We’re here to help you and everyone on this planet begin their new lives. Any questions?”

The Fusion let out an earthshaking roar that nearly threw them all off their feet.

They raised their arm and it shot out like a grapple hook, their hand attached to their elbow by a chain. It barely missed its target and crashed into the canyon wall behind them. The smaller Gems took cover from the sudden unprovoked attack.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Amethyst hollered at them.

The fusion retracted its limb back into its socket and rushed them with deceptive speed. Out of all eight fists came spikes like knuckle dusters and in just a few steps they were amongst them, lashing out with long swipes of their wrecking ball limbs. Rocks and earth were shattered and gouges dug by humungous fists.

“Please stop! We don’t want to fight you, we just want to help!” Steven pleaded up at the giant.

But the giant paid no heed and tried to smash him under a fist.

He would have been crushed had Blue Diamond not snatched him up and pulled him away from the danger.

The Crystal Gems sprung into action, leaping to surround their adversary.

Amethyst launched herself into a spin dash against their pillar-like leg but she was bounced right off like it was made of iron. Pearl shot blasts from her spear but the fusion scarcely even noticed. Garnet slammed her gauntlets into their side in rapid-fire fury, but likewise left no mark.

The behemoth responded to their irritations with a breath of fire. They opened their fanged jaws and a great gout of green flame leapt from their maw that turned the ground Amethyst had been standing on a moment prior to glass. The surprises didn’t stop there, as on top of the jets of flame they spewed, their body crackled with energy and sent a shockwave that sent Pearl flying. They fired their knuckle-spikes like missiles that forced Garnet to run and dodge. With so many Gems composing its being, there seemed no end to the powers they could wield.

So many arms made it difficult to attack from any direction and they seemed unfortunately deft at using all of them. The giant could block and attack at the same time, but had little need of the former. They delivered barrages of blows with contemptuous ease. There simply was no defense against such power. 

The Fusion’s might and sheer ferocity threatened to overwhelm them.

“Gems, we need Alexandrite. Break off and form up!” Garnet called out.

The Crystal Gems pulled back from the fight as they got into formation to perform their fusion dance. But the Vitreum Fusion saw what they were doing and seemed to recognize it, as it immediately charged them.

“ _Look out_!” Pearl shouted out as a colossal fist came down.

It was a near miss, but it didn’t have to hit, as the impact alone was enough to scatter them. The giant moved to finish them off, but their attention was seized when Yellow Diamond stamped her foot on the ground with imperious temper.

“Enough! We’re _trying_ not to be authoritarian anymore, but you leave us no choice!”

She raised her arm and unleashed a crackling bolt of her disruptor lightning. The bolts struck the Fusion full on, lashing across their torso. The glowing circuits spread, disrupting holographic matter like static. 

But as flashy as it was, its spread soon began to slow, its advance seeming to meet stiffer resistance, coming to a crawl before finally reaching some hence undiscovered limit. One that barely covered a fraction of the Fusion’s immensity.

It looked to barely tickle the giant. 

Yellow seemed to shrink. “Huh… this usually works.”

Blue Diamond moved forward, setting Steven down. “Here, let me!” she said, creating a ball of stellar light over her head and from it unleashed a barrage of bright blue lasers. They peppered the Fusion in smoky bursts, but when the smoke cleared had had no more effect than rain against their skin.

“Oh… uh, any other ideas?“ She nervously looked to the others for suggestions.

The fusion growled and prepared to charge.

“RUUUN!” cried Steven.

They all turned and bolted, with the beastly Fusion hot on their heels.  
  
“Who are they?!” Amethyst shouted up to Yellow Diamond.   
  
“How should we know?!”

“You’re the _Diamonds_!”

“ _We’ve already established that we aren’t as faultless as we made ourselves out to be_!”

The hostile fusion was right behind them and the Diamond’s power had proved ineffective. They needed something else soon or they were done for. The end of the canyon was fast approaching and they were fast running out of room to run.

“What are we going to do? Our powers have no effect on them!” Pearl exclaimed.

“We need somewhere to hide!” said Garnet.

“But where?”

In the corner of their eye, something caught their attention. Something brightly colored and very tall. On the far side of the canyon was a cave entrance that hadn’t been there a moment prior, and at its mouth someone was calling out to them.

“This way, friends!” A six-armed figure waved at them. She had blue skin and four gemstones glimmering on her head, chest, the back of her hands, with a massive mane of white hair.

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but it's our only chance.”

“But won’t that monster follow us?” 

Yellow Diamond’s face hardened with resolve.

“Take Steven and go, we’ll lead that monster away.”

“But you just saw you can’t fight them!” Steven protested.

“No, but we can outrun them,” she said firmly.

Blue leaned over and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about us, just get the ship fixed and come find us later. We’ll be fine.”

Without waiting for his response the two veered off to lead the monster away, the dignity of their action only slightly offset by their high shrill as the fusion galloped after them.

With no other option, the Crystal Gems fled inside the cave, past the new giant who sealed the entrance with a giant boulder.

“It's okay, you’re safe now. You can fuse back together.”

The Gems all collapsed to their knees as they caught their breath, Steven resting his hands on his knees. Finally, after a moment, he recovered enough to ask.

“Who _was_ that?”

“Botallackite,” the giant answered gravely, gaze not leaving the sealed entrance. “A nasty beast who makes the Labyrinth Cliffs her territory.”

They spoke so clearly, with one voice and none of the ponderous weight that normally came with fusions of her size. In many ways she bore a resemblance to Alexandrite, being six-armed with thick wild hair. Her mottled skin was azure, streaked with white and flecks of mustard yellow. The bodysuit she wore was a darker cerulean, with portions of ivory around her forearms and shins. Her knees were marked with hieroglyphs he didn’t recognize. 

Her two eyes turned upon him with a kaleidoscopic mixture of four different colors; orange, purple, blue, and red, each eye belonging to two different sources. 

Steven stood himself back up. “Thanks for saving us. My name’s Steven, and these are my friends. What’s your name?”

“I am Bystrite,” the fusion nodded in greeting.

She looked between them as if expecting something to happen.

“Why are you not fused?”  
  
The Gems looked amongst each other in confusion. Garnet spoke up.   
  
“I am.”   
  
“Why aren’t you fused MORE?”   
  
“Excuse me?”

“It's dangerous out there! Titanite and Cadmoindite are fighting again and Neptunite is on the move! You need to be at least four-stacked to go out there, and soon, it will be too dangerous to go out at all.”

She turned, gesturing for them to follow.

“Come with me, I know somewhere where it’s safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story! I have the second part under construction but I don't know when it will be ready.


End file.
